1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly, to a receptacle connector with capability of prevention of deformation of contacts during mating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of computer and peripheral equipment industry, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface has become one of important interfaces for communication and data transmission between a computer and peripheral equipment. As technology advances, high speed transmission becomes a trend, and there is a need to develop an electrical connector with high speed transmission. Thus, a new specification of the Universal Serial Bus interface, i.e., Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0, is developed. However, front ends of contacts of the electrical connector with specification in accordance with USB 3.0, are easily deformed during mating process. Therefore, it becomes an important issue how to design a receptacle connector with capability of prevention of deformation of contacts during mating process in the industry.